I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing and to computerized systems and methods for validating substitution chains for an order. More particularly, and without limitation, the invention relates to methods and systems for automatically determining substitution chains that were valid during execution of a rules-based “available to promise” or ATP check for an order item.
II. Background Information
Supply chain management software systems, such as SAP's Supply Chain Management (SCM) system, often include a plurality of applications for managing a supply chain. These applications may include, for example, SAP Advanced Planning and Optimization (SAP APO) and Extended Warehouse Management (EWM). A core interface (CIF) connects SAP SCM with online transaction processing systems (OLTP), such as SAP Customer Relations Management (SAP CRM) and Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP). In particular, the core interface connects the OLTP to SAP APO.
In supply chain management systems, when a product is available to be promised to a customer, it is considered “available to promise” (ATP). Supply chain management systems, such as SAP APO, include software for determining whether a product is available to promise. The determination may include performing an availability check when a customer calls to place an order. If the system is unable to confirm an order, a rules-based availability (RBA) check may be carried out. A rules-based availability check can be used to automatically or manually optimize the decision making process between alternatives using predefined rules.
For example, a sales order item may be confirmed on basis of RBA. After saving the sales order data, the sales order data from an OLTP system is saved in, for example, a live cache and several database tables in SAP SCM. In general, and with view to RBA, such an item can be replaced by another item with a product and/or location that differs from the original product and.or location. This replacement can be executed by means of online ATP check or backorder processing (BOP). However, in conventional supply chain management systems, it is not possible to determine whether the item can possibly be replaced based on a new product and/or location, because it is necessary to evaluate RBA anew at the moment of selection. Accordingly, in conventional systems, a quick search of affected items is not possible. In particular, in conventional systems, once a sales order is saved, a complete rules evaluation is necessary. Thus, the quality and speed of the availability check application is compromised.
It is desirable to address one or more problems, such as those problems identified above, in conventional systems. In particular, it is desirable to improve backorder processing. It is further desirable to increase the speed with which aspects of the BOP can be carried out.